Jade Bullets
by sophieps
Summary: It is the day after the events from 'Blue Bird', and the team have a new murder case to solve, but will Jane and Lisbon find time to be together when a character from the past demands their attention? Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

It is late morning at the Blue Bird Inn, Miami and Patrick Jane and Dennis Abbott are sitting at a small table in the hotel's restaurant. Abbott is casually sipping a glass of water, whilst Patrick is nursing a cup of hot tea between his hands, untouched, he clearly has his mind on other things. Abbott glances over at Jane, satisfied that Jane seems happy enough, he begins his not so subtle chastisement of him.

'So, after last night's debacle, I can assume that things went well with Lisbon?' Abbott asks.

'You could say that.' Jane replies with a knowing smile, showing he is clearly hiding more than he is letting on.

'Oh you're being secretive are you? Well, do I need to remind you of how close you came to spending more than a night in a jail cell? Those TSA guys really wanted to teach you a lesson.' Abbott replies in a mocking, humourous tone.

**'**I would have found a way out eventually.' Jane replies. Just then Jane notices Lisbon pacing back and forth outside on the porch. She is talking on the phone. She looks serious. He returns his gaze to Abbott briefly then stands up as if to leave. **'**And on that note, enjoy your morning Abbott.' Jane walks away from him and towards the entrance of the hotel. Abbott stares after him, still clearly amused and knowing that he will get the truth eventually. He calls after Patrick.

**'**Don't forget Patrick, the plane to Austin leaves at 2pm sharp, I expect to see you on that plane, preferably without a security entourage.' He laughs to himself, amused by his own joke.

* * *

><p>Lisbon is outside on the porch, pacing back and forth whilst talking on the phone.<p>

**'**Good bye.' Lisbon says sadly, a final farewell. She hangs up the phone and sits on the bench outside of the hotel. Jane walks out of the hotel door and joins Lisbon on the bench. They sit close but not touching. He looks at her carefully, gauging her temperament. She ignores him, but not out of spite. She is deep in thought.

**'**Who was that on the phone?' Jane asks her, not to be nosy, just to make conversation. She glances over at him, a second no longer.

**'**Pike.' She answers matter of fact.

**'**Oh…?' Jane was expecting more of an answer, but is giving her time to explain. Lisbon sighs and grimaces.

**'**I told him … that I'm not coming to DC.' Lisbon explains. Patrick looks at her out of the corner of his eye. He does not share the same emotion as her, but is emphatic anyway. **'**He was pretty upset, as expected.'

**'**And how are you feeling?' Jane asks.

She shrugs and her eyes flick to the left, a clear lie. **'**Oh you know, I'll be fine, I just hate being the bearer of bad news.' She states in a forced non-committal voice.

Jane stands up abruptly, and holds out his hand to Lisbon, a huge smile on his face. 'Take a walk with me along the beach.' He says to her, a demand, not a question, but friendly.

Lisbon looks at him unsure, but then realizing it's Jane, someone she can be herself with, she relents and takes his hand in hers. He carefully guides her down the stairs, still holding her hand. She seems to relax instantaneously with him beside her and even allows herself a smile.

* * *

><p>The next day at FBI Austin Headquarters. The team are in a meeting, it is mid morning. Abbott is about to brief the team, who are all seated in front of the podium, apart from Jane who is lounging on his sofa. Abbott enters the room and passes Lisbon, sitting to his left. 'Welcome back Lisbon, so glad you decided to stay with us.' He says in a moderate tone. With a quick glance at Jane, clearly making it aware he knows why she stayed. He walks to the podium.<p>

'We just got news of a double homicide at Phoenix Enterprises. Two males, mid thirties, white, both employees of the firm. Both with a single gunshot to the head.' Abbott states.

**'**Do we know why?' Cho asks.

'Well an employee of Phoenix Enterprises states that she believes they were both stealing from the company, but this has not been confirmed. There are no paper trails and no large expenditures that we can see.' Abbot explains.

**'**Isn't this usually a case for the local PD?' Lisbon asks.

**'**Yes, it is, and normally we would let them deal with the case, but in this instance the owner of the company has asked specifically for Jane here to work on the case.' Abbott responds. He looks to Patrick slightly bemused.

**'**I'm honoured. So who is this man?' Jane asks not moving from his lounging position on the sofa. Feigning a lack of interest.

**'**He says his name is Walter Mashburn.' Says Abbott. Lisbon looks slightly worried and embarrassed; it goes unnoticed by all except Jane. Jane's eyes flick to her momentarily, watchful and uneasy.

* * *

><p>Jane and Abbott walk into Phoenix Enterprises' offices. The crime scene is in a small office, two small windows, an oak desk and some shelving, quite minimal. The two dead bodies are on the ground, in the centre of the room. Blood is splattered around the bodies. Both men have a gun in their hands. Forensics are marking evidence and checking out the bodies. A receptionist is in the hall crying hysterically trying to be comforted by a policeman. Jane scans the room, taking it all in, the stark office, very tidy, not much in the way of personal effects. Only a picture of the two men on a golfing trip sits on the desk. There is a lack of obvious motive. Abbott questions the forensics team.<p>

**'**What do we have here?' Asks Abbott.

**'**A single bullet to each head, straight through, no mess. We are sending the guns off to the labs to check for fingerprints. We don't know if they were used in the crime.' Replies the lead forensic man.

**'**Hmmm, doubtful. Why would there be two guns? Who shot whom? This looks planned. Someone staged the death scene to look like either a suicide pact or murder, but someone else was involved.' Jane explains.

Just then in walks Walter Mashburn. 'Patrick, just the man I wanted to see. Working for the FBI now huh?' He says. Jane slyly smiles as they shake hands.

**'**Walter Mashburn. It's been a while. How's life? Still driving those obscenely gaudy cars?' Jane teases.

**'**Would you expect anything less? You should see my newest model, it's vulgar, luminous orange, you'd love it.' Mashburn jokes smiling. Suddenly he notices Abbott standing next to Jane. **'**And this must be…?'

**'**Agent Abbott. Good to meet you sir. I understand you would like our help with this case?' Replies Abbott.

**'**That's correct. You see I just acquired this company through a friend, Maxwell Lanzinger about 6 months ago, and it's been nothing but trouble since.' Answers Mashburn.

**'**How so?' Questions Abbott.

In a very blasé way, Mashburn replies. 'Unpaid taxes, money laundering, I assume. Half the staff I'm sure are hiding something from me.'

**'**Well that's what you get for taking a company from someone. Let me guess … you 'acquired' it in a bet?' Jane comments reading between the lines.

**'**Very astute Patrick. That would be correct, it's all perfectly legal, my lawyers took care of that for me.' Mashburn seems bemused at Jane's familiar behaviour, he is reminded of why he asked Jane to be on the case.

**'**I'm sure they did.'Jane says smiling to himself in a knowing way.

**'**So tell me what happened? The two men who were murdered were employees of yours?' Abbott asks, trying to get back on track.

**'**Yes, Silas Carmody and Eric Rubis were my employees. They both worked in computer programming at Phoenix Enterprises.' Says Mashburn all serious again.

**'**Brothers in law?' Asks Jane.

**'**Yes, Silas married Eric's sister Judy. They were friends before that though from what I can gather. Caroline, Eric's receptionist can give you the details. When she stops crying.' Mashburn points at the crying receptionist in the next room.

**'**Death does have a way of attaching itself to you. What exactly is Phoenix Enterprises?' Jane muses.

**'**We design high tech weaponry used by the military.'

**'**Ah, so when you say you won the company in a bet, really you mean you cheated your opponent, this Lanzinger out of his business because you thought with your previous knowledge of the industry that you could run it better yourself?'

**'**Well cheated is such a crude word. But yes you are right, what did Maxwell know about weaponry? The man's an idiot he had no idea what he was doing.' Mashburn explains.

**'**Why do you think they were murdered? Do you think it could have anything to do with your takeover as CEO?' Asks Abbott.

**'**I don't know. I hardly knew them. I am basically the silent owner in this company; I leave the general day-to-day management to other people. I really don't see how I could have been responsible for this.' Replies Mashburn.

**'**Do you think this Lanzinger had anything to do with the murders? Maybe out of revenge for stealing from him?'

**'**Well then why not just kill me? Look I just really want this sorted out, it doesn't look good to have a murder on your hands when you take over an old company. I will be happy to assist you in any way that I can.'

**'**We are going to need the security tapes from that night and we will need to set up meetings with any employees who knew Carmody and Rubis, any family members and friends. Can you get me their contact information?'

**'**Sure I'll get Caroline on it right away'.

'And we will need information on Lanzinger too. We will have to bring him in for questioning. Jane I want you and Lisbon to question the widows. See what you can find out.' Abbott says to walks away leaving Jane behind. Not waiting for an answer.

**'**So do you want to see my new car? I promise it's as gaudy as the last.' Mashburn asks Jane, with a smile on his face. The crime scene all but forgotten.

Patrick smiles widely and they leave the office together.

•••


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Mashburn approach a garish orange sports car in the parking lot. In the front seat sits a model-like woman, long blonde hair and applying more make up to her already perfect face. She is disinterested in anything around her including the two men staring at her.

'So here we have her.' Mashburn exclaims, pointing at the car he is so proud of and not the woman in the car.

'It's orange?' Replies Jane, clearly it is not to his taste.

'Oh yes, but she drives like a gazelle.' Mashburn shrugs, still very impressed with his newest toy.

'And you must be?' Jane asks the woman, who blatantly ignores him.

'That's Cynthia, my new wife'. Mashburn says for her. This is obviously the least interesting part of the conversation for him.

'Oh, is that number 3?' Jane asks Mashburn.

'Fourth actually'. Mashburn says proudly.

'Well nice to meet you Cynthia.' Jane responds politely, very bemused by the turn of events here, although, not at all surprised.

'Pleasure' Cynthia says bored. 'Walter, can we go now? I need to get to my hair appointment.'

'Sure.' Mashburn gets into the car beside her. 'Let me know when you have any new leads on the case. Am I a suspect again?' He calls to Jane.

'Well I wouldn't leave the country if I were you.' Jane replies smiling. 'Kidding' he yells quickly when he sees Mashburn's worried face.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane and Lisbon approach a large white house. It is clear to them that there is money here. The house is huge, surrounded by a perfectly manicured front lawn. Lisbon knocks on the front door and they wait for an answer. The door opens and a woman stands on the other side. She is tall, mid 40's and wearing a business dress, although she doesn't look like she has taken care of business outside of the home in years. She seems slightly worn, a little tired, her hair is tied back with a clip. She is trying to give the appearance of being presentable but the bags under her eyes tell another story.

'Hello? Can I help you?' she asks Jane and Lisbon.

'We're with the FBI, ma'am. Are you Judy Carmody?' Lisbon asks her.

'No, I'm Stella, Stella Rubis. Judy's inside. Do you want to come in?'

'Thank you.' They both follow her into the living room. It is a decadent interior. Lots of cream colored walls and furniture. Vases and ornaments on every surface. Jane surveys the room taking in all the details. 'We're very sorry for your loss. We'd just like to ask you and Judy a few questions, if you don't mind?' Lisbon says, knowing the answer will be yes.

'That wont be a problem. Wait here and I'll get her for you'. Stella leaves the room quickly, leaving Jane and Lisbon alone.

'Nice place'. Jane says, picking up a most likely, priceless antique.

'Put that down'. Lisbon responds sternly, and Jane pretends to drop it on the floor, with a huge smile on his face. Lisbon's eyes light up with fear before realizing it was just a joke.

Just then Stella and Judy enter the room. Judy is clearly the stronger of the two women. She looks very polished; her outfit is immaculate as is her make up. There is a slight hint of sadness to her face, but she conceals it well.

'Stella tells me you are here to ask us some questions?' Judy asks.

'That's right, we are with the FBI, I'm agent Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane. We were hoping you could give us some information on Silas and Eric.'

'What would you like to know?' Judy asks, sitting herself into the nearest chair. She motions for them to join her on the sofa opposite. Both Jane and Lisbon oblige, but Stella remains standing by the doorway.

'How long had you been married to Silas?' Lisbon begins.

'I married Silas 25 years ago, this year actually. We were going to Rome to celebrate. It was something we always wanted to do, but Silas was always working so we never had the time.' Judy looks slightly annoyed at this.

'You didn't like that did you? You don't like to be ignored?' Jane comments, not looking for an answer.

'Well would you? I put up with a lot from that man. That man was married to his work. I never came close to being as perfect as his job and it only got worse over the years'.

'Well that explains the lack of photographs on the walls. Except this one, your honeymoon?' Jane comments as he looks at the much younger, happier couple in front of the Eiffel tower, in Paris.

'So why did you put up with him?' Lisbon asks quickly moving on.

'And give up this?' she says moving her hands to show the expansive room. 'I didn't come from money and its too late for me to find a career. So why do you think I stayed? You're not married are you?' she prods.

'And you, Stella, how long had you been married to Eric?' Lisbon, uncomfortable now, tries to appease the situation before it turns ugly.

'Oh, about five years now.' Stella answers matter of fact. Her voice quiet and timid.

'And I understand you and Eric were siblings?' Lisbon asks turning her attention back to Judy.

'That's right. I was the oldest, by three years. We weren't close though, not until much later'.

'Why was that?' Asks Lisbon.

'Silas started working for Phoenix Enterprises fifteen years ago, he was this hotshot computer wiz, he could get a job anywhere, but he chose this location because of its proximity to the golf course. My brother, Eric had already been working for the company, he started as an intern and worked his way up, but he was still beneath Silas. Silas was in charge, which is why he was always working, he had so many responsibilities and he was often stressed. But despite this difference, they were close; they bonded over their mutual love of golf, of all things. And I as the dutiful wife would often accompany both of them to their golf tournaments and various social gatherings. I guess you could say Eric and I got to know each other again.' Judy explains.

'Did they have any enemies that you know of, at work or outside?' Lisbon asks glancing at both of the women in turn.

Judy looks to Stella to answer. 'Not really, Eric wasn't big on talking about work when he left the office.'

Judy confirms this. 'No I can't think of anyone either. They weren't bad people, a little too absorbed in their work sure, but they didn't hurt anyone, they couldn't. You will let us know of any developments in the case wont you?'

'Of course. Thank you for your time, we will be in touch'. Lisbon and Jane walk outside the front door, just as Lisbon's phone rings.

'Yes boss?' She asks Abbott. A moment of silence before she answers.

'No nothing here, yes just married to the job.' Another moment of silence. 'Ok will do'.

Lisbon hangs up the phone. 'Abbott wants us back at the office to regroup'. She tells Jane.

'Well hopefully it won't take too long, we have plans for lunch'. Jane replies.

'We do?' Lisbon asks slightly worried.

'Oh you'll love it, don't you worry'. Jane teases, opening the car door for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at FBI headquarters, Jane, Lisbon, Cho and Fisher are in Abbott's office. Abbott is sat behind his desk debriefing the team. Jane and Fisher are sat on the opposite side of his desk in two remaining chairs whilst Cho and Lisbon are standing behind them.

'Well from what Lisbon is saying, it sounds like there wasn't much to go on with the widows. We'll question them again if we get any new leads, but for now we'll leave them to be. Maxwell Lanzinger is currently out of the country on business, but we spoke to him and he will be returning to Austin tonight, so Fisher and I will meet him at the airport and bring him in for questioning then. Cho I need you and Jane to question Caroline the receptionist tomorrow morning, apparently she's too upset to be of any use today'. Abbott explains.

'Will do boss'. Responds Cho. 'Did we get any news on the guns from forensics?'

'Ah, yes. One gun was used in the murder. The other was not. They didn't find any fingerprints on them though. Wiley is finding out who the guns were registered to now. Hopefully that will give us some new leads. Until then keep digging.' They all get up to leave the room.

'So it looks like we can still make that dinner reservation I was talking about' Jane tells Lisbon, with a smile on his face. They walk out of Abbott's office and Jane holds the door open for Lisbon.

'Am I going to regret this?' Lisbon asks.

'Why would you say that? When have I ever made you regret anything?' Jane asks her genuinely shocked.

'Well…there was that time you got me taking anger management classes and then that time…' She states, counting them of on her fingers, clearly she has many in mind.

'Ok forget I said anything'. Jane says slightly annoyed. Lisbon smiles to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane and Lisbon are sitting at a small round table in a fancy restaurant. The lighting is dim, making the cherry wood paneling appear to glow. French music plays softly in the background. They are both just finishing up there meals. Jane finishes first, pushing his empty plate towards the centre of the table. He waits for Lisbon to finish.

'Listen, I…I wanted to apologise about before, at the hotel.' Jane begins.

'You don't have to do this, it's ok.' Lisbon assures him. She reaches out her hand and places it on top of his. A small comfort, he knows, but he has to say what he came here to say.

'I need to. I don't know if you knew this, but I came out of hiding for you.' Jane says.

'I didn't know…' Answers Lisbon.

'I came back here because I realized I didn't want to miss another day of your life, I feel like I had missed so much already. I thought I didn't need anyone in my life, but I was wrong, I needed you. But it had been so long that I didn't know how to open up to anyone.' Jane sighs, a relief to let his emotions out. A new start for him, but it won't be the end. He is ready to feel again.

'Telling you the truth on the plane, I know it should have happened earlier, but it was the hardest and the most liberating thing I have ever done. Far more liberating than killing McAllister. I thought that would be enough, his death. That I would start to feel happy again immediately, but I didn't. That's when I realized that it was you that made me happy and I had lost that, by running away. So when you ran away from me, from my foolish games, to be with Pike, I panicked. And I just want to say thank you, for giving me a second chance and I promise not to put you through that again.' Jane finishes.

'You know I spent a lot of time being angry with you, just waiting for you to talk to me, to open up…but you were so empty. I thought I gave you chances to do that, but then you never did. Look, I know there is a lot we need to work through, I just need to know I can trust you.' Counters Lisbon.

'You can'. Jane persuades her.

'Maybe, I hope so, but that will take some time. No more mind games, no more running away, if you have a problem you talk to me, ok?'

'Ok', he says.

'Good.' She smiles at him, he smiles back.

'So does that mean I get a second date?'

Just then Lisbon's phone rings. She looks down to see who it is. 'It's Abbott', she says. 'Sorry'.

Lisbon listens on the phone a few seconds and agrees with Abbott.

'We have to get back to the office, there's been a new development in the case'. She states. They stand up from the table. Jane ushers over the waiter and pays the bill. He then helps Lisbon into her jacket. He leans towards her and kisses her on the lips. It is quick and unexpected and takes Lisbon by surprise.

'I've been wanting to do that all day'. Jane says smiling. Lisbon returns the smile coyly. Together they walk out of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

'Abbott. What's the problem? Do we have a new lead?' Jane asks Abbott as he and Lisbon enter the FBI headquarters.

'You had both better come this way'. Abbott replies solemnly. They follow him to Wiley's computer. Wiley is sitting behind it, obviously waiting for them to arrive. 'Wiley received a message a little while ago, we don't know who sent it or why, but I feel you may be able to shed some light on it'. He explains.

Jane and Lisbon lean over Wiley's shoulder to read the message.

_I was angry with my friend: _

_I told my wrath, my wrath did end._

_I was angry with my foe: _

_I told it not, my wrath did grow._

'It's cryptic'. Wiley surmises. 'I've been trying to run tests to see who sent it but they blocked every lead. He looks at Jane, whose face has turned ashen.

'What does it mean? Lisbon asks confused.

'It's from 'The Poison Tree'. The poem is saying that the character has an enemy. He confronted his enemy and they made peace. But he makes a second enemy and doesn't resolve it so the hatred got worse. It's by William Blake.' Jane answers.

'Like from the Blake Association?' Wiley asks.

'But we got rid of them, they don't exist anymore'. Lisbon justifies.

'Maybe it's a copycat?' Replies Abbott.

'When I killed McAllister, I got rid of the head of the organization. But that organization was spread over the entire country. Who knows how many more were involved.' Jane explains. 'Yes it could be a copycat, but it could also be an original member, and from the sound of it, he's angry with us.'

'Wiley keep digging. I'll get someone to go through all the old files, see if we missed anything last time'. Abbott orders. 'Patrick, don't worry, Red John is gone, whoever is behind this, probably just wants attention'. Abbott walks away leaving Jane, Lisbon and Wiley to wonder.

'Probably'. Jane answers quietly not convinced. He looks to Lisbon. She too looks shocked and helpless. Already he is planning in his mind a quick getaway to a far away place. But he knows he has to think about Lisbon now too and he knows she wont leave while this could still be open.


	7. Chapter 7

It is the next morning and Jane, Lisbon, Cho and Fisher are seated in front of Abbott's podium at FBI headquarters. Abbott begins by addressing those seated.

'Last night Agent Fisher and I spoke to Maxwell Lanzinger when he arrived back in Austin. Turns out he was more than happy to be rid of Phoenix Enterprises. It seems he is the typical bored millionaire, who was looking for his next project. Mashburn was the unlucky recipient of that company. We checked out his finances, and there are no leads there, plus he has an airtight alibi. So Maxwell Lanzinger is no longer a suspect.' He points to a board next to him with the faces of each possible suspect: Judy Carmody, Stella Rubis, Caroline Whyte and Walter Mashburn.

'Walter didn't do it. It would be too obvious, he doesn't work that way'. Jane responds.

'We have to keep our options open. I know you have worked with him before and that's exactly why he is a suspect. He keeps getting his nose into these dangerous situations'. Abbott replies. 'Wiley has received the surveillance tapes and is going through them right now. Hopefully something will turn up. We will bring Walter in if we find anything'.

'Is there any news on the Blake poem?' Fisher asks.

'No we are still working on that one. There was no trace and no link to the current case, so we aren't sure how that ties in yet. We are hoping it is just a hoax. That will be all for now. Patrick and Agent Fisher I'd like you to speak to Stella Rubis, I gather she was of no use last time, so try to speak to her alone, see what you can find out from her. And Lisbon you go with Cho to speak with Caroline Whyte'.

'Yes boss'. Lisbon replies.


	8. Chapter 8

'So tell us a bit about your husband.' Fisher asks Stella Rubis. They are seated in her living room. The room is modern, very white and stark, leaving little room for personal assets, although there is a slight hint of mediocrity. Stella is not as wealthy as she tries to appear, at least not compared to Judy. Jane meanwhile is strolling around the room scrutinizing each individual item.

'Eric was a good man. He really cared about his job and wanted to make an impression on the world. He wanted to do good things. Every year we donated money to the local hospital. It was Eric's idea; he spent a lot of time in hospital as a kid and felt like he should give back. He was kind that way'. Stella explains.

'Can I use your bathroom?' Jane interrupts. Fisher looks surprised, not yet used to Jane's sudden outbursts.

'Uh, yes, it's just down the hall and on your left'. Stella instructs.

Jane walks out of the living room and down the hall. Instead of turning left, he turns right and ends up in her kitchen. He immediately heads towards the kettle and fills it with water. He places it on the stovetop and takes out two cups from the cupboard. Both cups have an image of the Eiffel tower on them. He finds two saucers with a similar theme. The kettle starts to boil, just as Jane finds a small box of tea. 'Fauchon' tea, flavoured with fruits and flowers. It seems overtly decadent in a modest home. Jane smells the tea, it is to his liking so he brews the tea.

'Jane? Jane? Where are you?' Fisher calls from the hall.

'In here.' He answers, she appears at the doorway. 'I would have made you some tea but I know you prefer coffee and I can't seem to find any'.

Just then Stella appears next to Fisher. 'What are you doing?' She asks.

'Tea. I made you a cup'. Jane replies handing her a steaming hot cup of tea. He goes back to sipping his.

'Thank you?' she answers, unsure. 'Um do you have all the information you need? I really need to be going, I have a lot of things to sort out. The funeral is tomorrow and I have caterers and guests and' she sighs 'well it's endless'.

I thought Judy was sorting most of that out, she has impeccable taste?' Jane states, Fisher looks at him curiously. Jane does his best to avoid eye contact.

'She is, but I can't have her planning everything, I mean it is my husband's funeral too'.

'Yes we have everything we need right now, thank you. Jane, we're leaving'. Fisher reserves the stern tone of voice for him alone.

'Yes ma'am'. He answers slightly sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

'Were either of them acting suspiciously at all?' Cho asks Caroline Whyte. Cho, Lisbon and Caroline are at Phoenix Enterprises, it is early evening, around 6:30pm and all of the staff have gone home.

'They were whispering to each other a lot. I never managed to catch all of what they were saying, but I heard them say money and secrets a few times, they looked nervous'. Caroline admits, recalling various instances when she witnessed strange activity from Silas and Eric.

'Was this a recent thing? Or had it been going on for a while now?' Lisbon asks.

'It was recent. I assumed they were stealing from the company. I knew Silas well; I had worked for him for 5 years now. He always seemed honest. But Eric I'm not so sure about, I didn't know him well. But I do know that Silas…he would do just about anything for Eric.'

'Where were you on the night of the murder?' Cho questions.

'I was at home. I left the office at 6:30pm and went straight there'.

'Can anyone vouch for that?' Cho asks again.

'No, I live alone'.

'Ok, we'll be in touch. Thank you'. Lisbon replies. Cho and Lisbon head out towards the main entrance. Just then they hear a sound from behind them, a loud bang as though something fell over. They pull out their guns and hold them in front of themselves.

'What's going on?' Caroline asks wearily.

'Stay down'. Lisbon demands. Caroline crawls underneath her desk, looking terrified.

Both Cho and Lisbon start walking towards Silas' office, which is where they guessed the sound came from. They approach both sides of the door. Cho puts his hand on the doorknob and looks at Lisbon for confirmation that she is ready to shoot if need be. Lisbon nods once quickly. Cho opens the door and aims the gun at the darkened office. It takes a second for their eyes to adjust, and then they see her.

Judy Carmody is hunched over a filing cabinet in her husband's office. When she sees the guns pointed at her, she panics.

'I thought everyone had gone home'. She explains

'This is a crime scene ma'am. Put your hands where I can see them'. Lisbon commands forcefully. Judy obeys, still stunned.

Cho walks over to her and cuffs her hands. 'You'll need to come with us. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to a lawyer if you so choose'. Cho and Lisbon lead her outside. 'Everything is ok, carry on with what you were doing'. Cho advises Caroline on their way past her.


	10. Chapter 10

'What were you doing at the office?' Abbott asks. Abbott and Judy are in the interrogation room at FBI headquarters.

'I was looking for something. I thought Silas left it behind in the office and I wanted to check it out'. Judy answers truthfully.

'What was it?'

'Look if I tell you, you'll arrest me. There's motive right there, but I didn't kill my husband or my brother'. Judy pleads; there is an obvious look of panic in her eyes.

'You're already arrested. Withholding information is a serious offence'. Abbott advises.

'I was looking for divorce papers'.

'Yours?'

'Yes I saw them at my house a few days ago. They were hidden amongst Silas' papers in his briefcase. I didn't have the chance to confront him about it then. When I checked for them again this morning they were gone. I assumed they were in his office'.

'And why did you want them back so badly? He's dead, you'll still get your insurance money'.

'Because I knew you would pin this on me once you knew he was divorcing me. It's not as though I wanted it, he did this behind my back. So there you go motive. That's what you wanted to hear right?' she demands angrily.

Abbott turns to look at the mirror behind him. Behind it Jane and Lisbon are standing, watching the interaction taking place.

'Well it looks like she's good for the murder'. Lisbon states.

'I wouldn't be so sure'. Jane counters. Jane takes out his phone and dials a number. Lisbon looks at him quizzically. 'Hi, Walter, let's meet tomorrow, say 10 am. Yes that's right. Ok, see you then'. He hangs up.

'Are you going to tell me what that was about?'

'Nope'. Jane replies smiling. Lisbon roles her eyes and pouts. This only makes Jane smile wider and wink at her.


	11. Chapter 11

'Well we can only keep her here until tomorrow morning; we have nothing to charge her on. Yes she does look mighty suspicious' he adds, seeing Lisbon's annoyed expression. 'We'll keep tabs on her, if Judy puts one foot out of place we'll move in. Ok?'

'Yes, boss'. Lisbon replies, disappointed, she really thought the case was over and done with.

'No need to worry Lisbon, I have it all under control'. Jane reassures her.

'That makes me feel better.' She answers sarcastically. 'Does this have anything to do with your 'date' with Walter tomorrow?' She teases.

'I don't want to ruin the surprise'.

'Just don't get yourself shot'.

'If I didn't know you better I'd say your concern was endearing my dear Lisbon' Jane smiles, mockingly at Lisbon. She roles her eyes in reply.


	12. Chapter 12

'I was under the impression we would be doing something covert. Maybe stalking the suspect, going undercover, the usual things you do when you are working a case. I did not think you would be taking me shopping…for tea'. Walter Mashburn exclaims to Jane. They are standing in a tea store, Jane is smelling the varieties of tea available.

'We can't always be running around shooting people'. Jane replies. Smelling another variety. 'Tea is actually very exciting. Did you know that the Valerian Root tea can help you get to sleep'. He pauses scrutinizing Mashburn's face. 'You should try it some time'.

'So why are we here?'

'To buy some tea. Ah ha here it is'. He holds out a small packet of Fauchon tea. 'Uh excuse me?' He calls to the sales man. 'Do you have any more of these in the back?'

'I'll go check.' The sales man replies. He disappears behind a door.

'How many do you need?' Mashburn asks. He takes the packet of tea from Jane's hands to inspect it. 'How much? They can't possibly charge that much for tea? Can they?' He almost yells.

'That's actually why you're here'. Jane says smiling 'I need to borrow your credit card'.

Mashburn sighs, slightly annoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day, Jane stands in the parking lot of the FBI headquarters. Judy Carmody exits the building, looking stressed and tired. Her clothes are wrinkled from spending the night in them and her hair is unkempt.

'Do you need a ride?' Jane asks her.

'Oh I was just going to get a cab'. Judy explains.

'No, don't bother with that. Come on I'll give you a ride'.

Judy is unsure, but agrees to take that ride, knowing that she would have a long wait for the cab. Jane opens the side door of Lisbon's car and she gets in. Unbeknownst to Lisbon he swiped the keys from her in the interview room. Yes she would be mad, but it was for a good cause.

* * *

><p>'Well, thank you for driving me home'. Judy tells Jane. She climbs out of the car and walks up the path to her house.<p>

'You're welcome'. Jane replies, although too quiet for her to hear. Jane drives around the corner of the block and sits in his car. He slouches in the seat, getting comfortable and then closes his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, it is getting dark. The streetlights are turning on. Jane is still in the car, just waking up. He climbs out of the car, quickly, looking around to make sure no one is watching. He opens up the trunk of the car and pulls out an elaborate gift basket. Sneakily he runs down the street with the gift basket in hand, turning the corner onto Judy's street. He places the gift basket on Judy's porch and then heads towards her back yard, keeping well hidden beneath the foliage. He stops when he gets to an open window and peers inside. It appears to be the dining room and not frequently in use. Jane takes one last look around and then climbs over the window ledge into the dining room. Once inside he heads straight for the closet and hides inside.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A little while later the doorbell rings. Judy goes to answer it.

'About time, I've been waiting ages for you'. Judy complains to Stella, who is standing on the other side of the threshold.

'Sorry I was busy. What is this about?'

'Come inside.' Judy half drags Stella into the hallway. She pauses when she notices something on the porch. 'What's this?' she asks Stella.

'Oh that. I guess you have an admirer'. Stella states slightly annoyed.

Judy picks up the basket and looks inside. 'Oh my.' She says shocked. It is a basket full of Fauchon tea. 'My favorite, but who is it from, they didn't leave a note?'

'Your guess is as good as mine. So why am I here?' Stella remarks, getting angry now.

Judy places the basket on the table in the hallway. 'Do you know where I spent all last night? In a police cell.' She doesn't wait for an answer.

'So they think you killed our husbands'. Stella answers matter of fact.

'That's right. Now why would they think that?'

'Well did you?' Stella asks. Judy slaps Stella across the face for that answer.

'How dare you.' Judy exclaims. 'It was you, I know it'.

'But you can't prove it'. Stella retaliates.

'I will find a way to prove it was you.'

'There are bigger, scarier people than me out there. If you take me down there will be a lot of angry people who will want revenge. So if I were you, I'd leave what you don't understand, well alone'. Stella shouts angrily.

* * *

><p>'Lisbon?' Jane whispers down the phone. He is still hidden in the closet in Judy's house.<p>

'Why are you whispering?' Lisbon asks.

'Get to Judy's house now, quickly'. He pleads.

'How can I? You stole my car remember?' she says slowly, punctuating each word and making sure he gets agitated.

'Get a cab and Lisbon? Please hurry.' He hangs up the phone and continues to listen to Stella and Judy's argument.


	15. Chapter 15

Lisbon arrives at Judy's door. She is about to knock when she hears a plate smash and a scream coming from inside. Lisbon gets out her gun and breaks the door, crashing into the scene in the hallway.

'Hands where I can see them'. Lisbon commands. They both comply. 'Is someone going to tell me what is going on in here?'

'Stella? I think it's best if you tell her the truth'. Judy instructs.

'If I do then I'm already dead'. She says panicked.

'We can protect you if you need it. Why don't we all go down to the station and talk this through?' Lisbon asks.

Just then Stella turns and runs down the hall. 'Dammit.' Lisbon exclaims. 'You stay here' she tells Judy and then Lisbon takes off after Stella, running down the hall. She runs into the back yard, but Stella has already vanished into the night. She returns to the house and to Judy.

'I'm going to need to take you back into custody for more questioning. Hands behind your back'. Lisbon tells Judy as she cuffs her. At that moment Jane walks out into the hallway.

'Where's Stella?' Jane asks.

'She ran away. Where have you been all this time?' Lisbon questions.

'Hiding. Oh you might want to check in the basket. I left a camera in there, it recorded the whole lovely argument'.

'You sent the tea?' Judy asks.

'Yes. I thought they were the easiest way to get Stella riled up. Nothing gets the truth out like jealousy.'

'What do you mean?' Judy asks him.

'Oh please. You knew Stella was jealous of your wealth, you must have seen her Paris cup collection? It's what people buy when they can't afford to go there themselves. Besides I had to get the camera in here somehow'.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey boss? You might want to check this out.' Wiley calls over to Abbott, in the office.

Abbott walks over and stands behind Wiley. They are looking at surveillance footage on the computer. 'What am I looking at?' Abbott asks.

'I found footage of Stella Rubis at Phoenix Enterprises at the time of the murder'. Wiley presses play.

The footage shows Stella leaning over Eric's computer and transferring files onto a flash drive. In walk Eric and Silas, they catch her and she panics. She pulls out a gun, yells at them soundlessly, and shoots both of them once in the head. They die instantaneously. She grabs the flash drive and runs out of the office.

* * *

><p>'We have a BOLO out for Stella's arrest. We are telling the public she is dangerous and to stay away. It sounds like Judy suspected all along, but she didn't know for sure, not until tonight'. Abbott explains to Lisbon and Jane.<p>

'Ok boss'. Lisbon says defeated.

'Hey it wasn't your fault she got away. You did the best you could'. Abbott comforts.

'Yes sir'. She replies, still not certain. Abbott walks away.

'Why don't we go out for dinner? It might cheer you up?' Jane persuades.

'Thanks but I think I'm going to head home. Lisbon says looking away from him, distracted. He takes hold of her hand to comfort her. She brings her attention to him and for the first time notices something different about him. 'When did you take off your ring?'

'Yesterday. I thought it was time.' Jane explains. Lisbon smiles at him.

'Maybe I do feel like dinner after all'. She says smiling at Jane.

'Lisbon?' Wiley calls to her.

'Yeah?' She asks.

'I just got a call from an anonymous caller, saying they saw Stella at an abandoned house at 9140 Shepard Drive.'

'Why would she be there? That's a rough neighbourhood'. Jane asks.

'Beats me'. Wiley responds and then shrugs.

'We should check it out. I'll get a team together'. Lisbon says.


	17. Chapter 17

An FBI car approaches a dilapidated house on Shepard Drive. It is dark out, but not quiet, there are distant sounds of shouting and sirens. Abbott, Cho and Lisbon get out of the car, they are wearing bulletproof vests. Their guns are out in front of them and each is holding a flashlight. Jane remains in the back seat of the car looking on nervously.

Abbott approaches the door on one side and Lisbon on the other, leaving Cho to kick in the door. Once the door is down they make their way into the hallway. It is dark inside and appears empty. It is a single story house so it doesn't them long to search the rooms. There is only one room left, the bedroom. Lisbon gets there first, she looks at both Abbott and Cho for conformation, and she walks into the room.

Lying on the bed is Stella Rubis. Dead. Her throat has been cut open. They each lower their weapons. The threat has gone. Then Cho shines his flashlight onto the wall.

'Oh God.' Lisbon exclaims.

* * *

><p>'Why is it so quiet in here? Did you find her?' Jane asks them as he approaches the bedroom. No one says a word, so Jane walks into the room and sees the dead body on the bed. Then he looks up at the wall. Glaring down at him is a large painted smiley face. Painted in blood using just three fingers, its difference is marked in the way it was drawn. Rather than clockwise, it is painted anti-clockwise and Jane notes this immediately.<p>

'It's not Red John'. He states. He is about to leave when he sees something white crumpled up in the fist of Stella's dead hand. Jane walks over to it and pries it out. It is a sheet of paper. He reads it to the end:

_Patrick,_

_Does it make you happy knowing you killed Red John? Knowing that you avenged your family's death? We didn't think so. You see justice comes at a price. Stella was a puppet in our bigger plan. She served her purpose and for the time being, was paid substantially for that. But now we no longer need her, when she spoke to the FBI she was considered a risk._

_It is not over for you yet, she is only the first. We won't stop killing until your debt has been repaid. _

_Consider this a gift from Red John, a reminder of better times. He may be dead, but his legacy lives on in each of us. We are many. What he started we will continue in his honor. Tyger Tyger. _

_The Blake Association._

Jane drops the sheet of paper on the ground. Lisbon who was reading over his shoulder, puts her hand on his arm. 'Jane, we will fix this'. She says sternly, but her words are lost to his silent agony.


End file.
